Never Let Go
by IaMaFaLlEnDaRkAnGeL
Summary: One of the greatest love stories of time, with a twist and Spashley style! Usual disclaimer: yada yada....
1. The Evanescent

**Hey everyone this is my second spashly fic hope you enjoy it as much as the first! Here goes....**

**Never Let Go.**

**Chapter One – The Evanescent.**

Spencer's POV.

We arrived at the doc in Southampton, England, April 10, 2005. It is almost noon on boarding day. A crowd of over a hundred blackens the pier next to the biggest, best ship I've seen in my 17 years of life. Evanescent was the greatest ship ever made in British history and was full of life, like ants on a jelly sandwich. On the pier cars, motorbikes and lorries move slowly through the dense throng. The atmosphere is one of excitement and general giddiness. People embrace in tearful farewells, or wave and shout bon voyage wishes to friends and relatives on the decks above. I pushed through the crowd leaving a wake in the press of people. Around the handsome cars people are streaming to board the ship, jostling with hustling seamen and porters, and barking officials.

I didn't see what all the fuss was about. It doesn't look any bigger than the

Mauritania, the last cruise we had been on but apparently it's over a hundred feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Paula Carlin, my mother is a 40ish society empress, from one of the most prominent Philadelphia families. She became a widow when my dad died and now rules the household with her ironic will.

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." Patrick, my fiancé spoke with the pride of a host providing a special experience.

A porter approached him "Sir, you'll have to check your baggage through the main terminal, round that way…" Patrick nonchalantly hands the man a fifty-pound note. "I put my faith in you." The porter's eyes dilate at the monster tip. He breezes on, leaving the minions to scramble. He quickly checks his watch. "We'd better hurry. This way, ladies."

He indicates the way toward an elevated boarding bridge, twenty feet above. We move into the crowd weaving between cars, luggage, hurrying passengers and people saying goodbye.

"Honestly, Patrick, if you weren't forever booking everything at the last instant, we could have gone through the terminal instead of running along the dock like some squalid immigrant family." My mother said less than impressed we had to walk amongst other people to get to where we were supposed to be.

"All part of my charm, Paula. At any rate, it was my darling fiancée's beauty rituals, which made us late. Isn't that right Spencer?" I couldn't believe his cheek.

"You told me to change."

"I couldn't let you wear black on sailing day, sweet pea. It's bad luck."

"I felt like black."

"Here I've pulled every string I could to book us on the grandest ship in history, in her most luxurious suites... and you act as if you're going to your execution." I ignored him and looked up as the hull of Evanescent loom over us...a great iron wall, Patrick motioned us forward, and we entered the D Deck doors, I did so with a sense of overwhelming dread.

Ashley's POV.

I'm looking out the window to see the Evanescent from several blocks away, towering above the terminal buildings like the skyline of a city. It's where I want to be it's why I'm here now, round a table player poker with my best friend Aiden playing a very serious hand. I heard the steamer's whistle echoes across Southampton and turn back to the smoky inside of a pub. It is crowded with dockworkers and ship's crew. I exchange a glance with Aiden as the other two players argue in Swedish.

"Hit me again, Sven." I say to the player opposite me, as I took the card and slip it into my hand making sure my eyes betray nothing. Aiden was licking his lips nervously as he refuses a card. The middle of the table was full of bills and coins from four countries but I didn't care about that I wanted what was on top of the money. Two tickets for the Evanescent cruise ship.

The whistle blows again. Final warning. "The moment of truth boys, somebody's life's about to change." All the cards go down I save mine for last "Let's see... Aiden's got nothing. Olaf, you've got squat. Sven, uh oh...two pair... hmmm." I turn to Aiden "Sorry"

"What sorry? What you got? You lose my money??" He started throwing a fit as I smirked.

"Sorry, you're not going to see your mum again for a long time..." I slap a full house down on the table, grinning. "Cause you're going to America!! Full house boys!" I screamed, and jumped on Aiden's back it's like we won the lottery.

"No, mate. The ships going to America in five minutes." The bartender yelled.

"Shit!! Come on, Aide!" Grabbing our stuff "Come on!!" We run for the door.

Carrying everything we own in the world in the kit bags on our shoulders, we sprinted toward the pier. We tear through milling crowds next to the terminal. Shouts go up behind us as we barge past. We dodged piles of luggage, and weaved through groups of people. We burst out onto the pier when I stop dead staring at the cast wall of the ship's hull, towering seven stories above the wharf and over an eighth of a mile long. The Evanescent is monstrous and I'm completely thrown by it.

We reached the bottom of the ramp just as the officer detaches it at the top. It starts to swing down from the gangway doors.

"Wait!! We're passengers!" Flushed and panting, I waved the tickets.

Finally on board we whoop with victory both of us grinning from ear to ear.

"We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" I yell as we go up the steel stairs to the upper deck.

The crowd of cheering well-wishers, waves heartily as a black wall of metal moves past them. Impossibly tiny figures now wave back from the ship's rails as we gather speed and set off.

* * *

**Be sure to let me know what you think :) Love/hate or advise, thanks for reading! :)**


	2. The Angel

**Hey thanks for the reviews, they make my day :) Glad you all like it so far be sure to keep telling me what you think, it really helps when it comes to writing the chapters =D Have a good weekend!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – The Angel.

Spencer's POV.

Our suite was the so-called "Millionaire Suite" is in the Empire style, and comprises two bedrooms, a bath, WC, wardrobe room, and a large sitting room. In addition there is a private 50-foot promenade deck outside. A room service waiter pours champagne into a tulip glass of orange juice and hands it to me as I look through her new paintings. There is a Monet of water lilies, a Degas of dancers, and a few abstract works. They are all unknown paintings... lost works.

Patrick was out on the covered deck, which has potted trees and vines on trellises, talking through the doorway to me while I was in the sitting room.

"Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money." He said snobbily clearly no taste.

"You're wrong. They're fascinating. Like in a dream... there's truth without logic. What's his name again...?" I read off the canvas "Picasso."

I go to the bedroom to hang the large Degas of the dancers and set it on the dresser, near the canopy bed. Trudy, my maid, is already in there, hanging up some of my clothes.

"It smells so brand new like they built it all just for us. I mean... just to think that tonight, when I crawl between the sheets, I will be the first…" She was cut off as Patrick appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.

"And when I crawl between the sheets tonight, I'll still be the first." Looking at me, making Trudy blush and edge around Pat to make a quick exit. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders but it was an act of possession, not intimacy.

"The first and only, Forever."

I knew then that I was trapped with no way out I couldn't even run because I was in the middle of the god damn water! By the next afternoon we had made our final stop and we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of us but ocean... and nothing ahead of me except a dark miserable future.

We head down to the restaurant below for dinner, I found myself extremely bored, I lit a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that, Spencer." My mother said giving me an evil too.

"She knows." Patrick took the cigarette from my mouth and stubbed it out.

I was grateful when the waiter showed up to prevent me from slapping the moron round the face. When he turned to the waiter and ordered the lamb for both of us, rare! He obviously didn't even know his own soon to be wife was a vegetarian. "You like lamb, don't you sweet pea?"

I chose to ignore him and sat on my hands to stop me from doing something stupid. I heard the last part of the conversation a robust woman talking to the designer of ship.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury... and safety."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." I interrupted him talking out of his arse.

"My Gosh, Spencer, what's gotten into…" My mum started but I didn't let her finish I excused myself got up and stalked away.

Ashley's POV.

The ship glowed with the warm creamy light of late afternoon. Aiden and me stood right at the bow gripping the curving railing I leant over, looking down fifty feet to where the prow cuts the surface like a knife, sending up two glassy sheets of water. In the glassy bow-wave two dolphins appear, under the water, swimming fast just in front of the steel blade of the prow. They must just do it for the sheer joy and exultation of motion I thought grinning. They breach, jumping clear of the water and then dive back, crisscrossing in front of the bow, dancing ahead of the juggernaut.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already." Aiden said giggling "Very small... of course."

We found ourselves a bench in the sun I pulled my knees up, supporting my favourite leather bound sketching pad, my only valuable possession. With my lucky pencil I drew a guy and his tiny daughter standing on the lower rung of the rail, I sketched rapidly, using sure strokes. I thought it captured them perfectly, with a great sense of the humanity of the moment.

I glanced across the well deck. At the aft railing of B deck promenade stood what I could only describe as an angel long flowing blonde hair down to her waist and bright blue eyes I could see from here dressed in a long yellow dress and white gloves. I wasn't able to take my eyes off of her staring down at the water as she unpinned her elaborate hat and took it off tossing it over the rail. It sails far down to the water and is carried away. She reminded me of the figures you read about in a romantic novel, sad and isolated.

She turned suddenly and looks right at me, shit I was caught staring, but I didn't look away. She did, but then looked back again holding my gaze as a pompous arse approached her taking her arm. She jerks her arm away as they seemingly argued in pantomime. She storms away, and he goes after her, disappearing along the A-deck promenade.

"Forget it mate. You'd never get next to the likes of her. She's that one staying in the millionaire suite." Aiden sneered.

I would just have to find some angels then because I wasn't about to give up on finding her.


	3. Tantrums and Truths

**Hey everybody thanks so much for all the reviews it means a lot that you guys are enjoying it :)

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – Tantrums and Truths.**

Spencer's POV

I sat flanked by people in heated conversation, Patrick and my mother are laughing together, I don't hear what they are saying and find myself staring at my plate, barely listening to the inconsequential babble around me. I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared... or even noticed. I grabbed a hold of a tiny fork from my crab salad and poked the crab-fork into the skin of my arm, harder and harder until it drew blood. I couldn't take it any more, I decided I would take matters into my own hands.

Later that night I walked along the corridor a steward coming the other way greeted me, so I nodded politely with a slight smile, perfectly composed. When I got to my room I stood in the middle, staring at my reflection in the large vanity mirror. Just stood there, then I let my anger take over. I ripped off my pearl necklace, which exploded across the room. In frenzy I tore at my clothes, my hair... then attacked the room flinging everything off the dresser, all of it clattering against the wall, I hurled a hand mirror against the vanity mirror, cracking it. Screaming I ran from the room running along the B deck, dishevelled, angry, furious! I was shaking with emotions I didn't understand hatred, self-hatred, desperation.

Ashley's POV

I was kicked back on one of the benches gazing at the stars blazing gloriously overhead thinking artist thoughts and smoking a cigarette. When I heard something I sat up to see her, the angel, running towards the end of the ship crying, she ran across the deserted fantail her breath hitching in an occasional sob, which she suppressed. Reaching the base of the stern flagpole she slammed against it and clung there, panting and staring out at the black water, then started climbing over the railing.

She hitched her long dress way up moving methodically she turns her body and gets her heels on the white-painted gunwale, her back to the railing, facing out toward blackness. 60 feet below her I knew that the massive propellers were churning dangerously. She leant out, her arms straightening... looking down hypnotized, into the vortex below her, ready o jump. Her dress and hair are lifted by the wind of the ship's movement. The only sound I could hear was the rush of water below, the flutter and snap of the big Union Jack right above her. I had to do something.

"Don't do it." I said loudly, clear so she could her over the propellers.

She whips her head around at the sound of my voice. It takes a second for her eyes to focus.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I saw the tear tracks on her cheeks in the faint glow from the running lights.

"Take my hand. I'll pull you back in."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"No you won't." I said confidently, I had seen people in these situations before.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand."

"You're distracting me. Go away." Confusion crossed her face.

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you." Taking off my jacket.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer." Now I took off my shoes letting her know I was serious.

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold."

"How cold?" The reality factor of what she is doing was sinking in.

"Freezing maybe a couple degrees over. Ever been to Wisconsin?" The blonde looked perplexed "Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid my dad and me were ice fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the…"

"I know what ice fishing is!" She shouted.

"Sorry. Just... you look like kind of an indoor girl." I was more of a tomboy outdoors type person "Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling you, water that cold... like that right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain… Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy."

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." I slide one step closer slowly like moving up on a spooked horse.

"Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand." We stared at each other for a long time. Until she unfastened one hand from the rail and reached it around toward me I grabbed it firmly. "I'm Ashley Davies"

"Pleased to meet you Ashley." Her voice was quavering a little. She starts to turn but as she starts to climb, her dress gets in the way, and one foot slips off the edge of the deck. Screaming she barely grabs a lower rail with her free hand but I hold tightly to her hand jerking me toward the rail too.

"I've got you. I won't let go." I said holding her hand with all my strength, bracing myself on the railing with my other hand I tried to lift her over the railing but she couldn't get any footing in her dress and evening shoes, and she slipped back screaming again.

I was awkwardly clutching her by whatever I could get a grip on as she flails, I manage to get her over the railing and we fall together onto the deck in a tangled heap, spinning in such a way that I wind up slightly on top of her.

A steward approached. "Here, what's all this?!" Looking straight at me and I realised how it looked "Here you, stand back! Don't move an inch!"

A few minutes later I was being detained by the burly security guy, the closest thing to a cop on board while he was handcuffing me the bloke I saw the angel arguing with earlier got up in my face, furious. Great this was just what I needed.

Spencer's POV.

"What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!" Patrick was screaming at the beautiful brunette.

"Stop! It was an accident. It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." I looked to Ashley getting eye contact. I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... but Ashley saved me almost going over herself."

"Was that the way of it?" The security guy asked her, I looked to her begging with my eyes not to say what really happened.

"Uh huh. That was pretty much it." Still keeping eye contact with her I silently thanked her before Patrick abruptly got me to my feet and moving me inside.

"Let's get you in. You're freezing." Trust him leaving without a second thought for Ash.

"What about Ashley?" I looked at him as sternly as I could.

"A twenty should do it." Handing Ashley a twenty-pound note.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Disgusted with him.

"Ok how is this? Maybe you could join us for dinner tomorrow night?" I panicked, dinner with Ashley?

I could feel her watching me as she accepted. "Sure. Count me in."


	4. The Heart of the Ocean

**Chapter Four – The Heart of the Ocean.**

Spencer's POV

As I undressed for bed I see Pat standing in my doorway, reflected in the cracked mirror as he came closer to me "I know you've been upset, and I don't pretend to know why." Then from behind his back he handed me a large black velvet jewel case, I took it numbly. "I intended to save this till the engagement party next week but I thought I would give it to you tonight instead as a reminder of my feelings for you..."

I slowly opened the box. Inside is a necklace a huge malevolent blue stone glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections.

"My God... Pat. Is it a—"

"Diamond. Yes it is. 2000 carats." He took the necklace and placed it around my neck turning me from the mirror " It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth. They call it Le Coeur de la Mer, the--

"The Heart of the Ocean. Patrick, it's... it's overwhelming."

"There's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you if you asked. Open your heart to me, Spencer." I knew I couldn't, I knew that his gift was only to reflect light back onto himself, to illuminate the greatness that was Patrick. It was a cold stone... a heart of ice.

Next day I got up and dressed walking outside along the railings it felt as though I hadn't felt the sun in years. I step down onto the main deck there are mums with babies, kids running between the benches yelling in several languages and being scolded in several more. There are old women yelling, men playing chess, girls doing hair and makeup and reading. Then I see Ashley playing with a little girl drawing in a sketchbook. Giving a small smile as she stood up to meet me.

"Could I speak to you in private?" I said quietly aware the people around her were eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She motioned her head and I quickly followed walking side by side both awkward, for different reasons.

"So, you got a name by the way?" It dawned on me that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Spencer Marie Carlin" There was an awkward pause "I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you." I paused again unsure of how to continue. "I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for... for pulling me back but for your discretion"

I stopped again wondering how to explain myself "Look it wasn't just one thing. It was everything. It was them, it was their whole world. And I was trapped in it, like an insect. I just had to get away... just run and run and run... and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship. Not enough to get away from them. And before I'd really though about it, I was over the rail. I was so furious I wanted to show them, to make them sorry!" I rushed out.

Ashley was just simply listening to me rant with a smile on her face "Uh huh. They'll be sorry, sure they will, you'll be the one dead."

I lowered my head "Oh God, I am such an idiot"

"That guy last night, Is he your boyfriend? That who your running from?"

"Worse I'm afraid." I said showing her the engagement ring.

"God look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom." We both laughed, I felt comfortable around her, myself for once.

"So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off because you're marrying this guy"

"Yes, exactly!" Somebody finally understood.

"So don't marry him."

"If only it were that simple. Oh Ash please don't judge me." She smiled at my use of a nickname

Looking for another topic, any other topic, I look to her sketchbook.

"What's this?" I sat on a deck chair and opened up the sketchbook each one was an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, a father and daughter at the rail. The faces are luminous and alive "Ashley, these are quite good!"

"Well, they didn't think too much of them in Paris. I just seem to draw them out. Besides, they're not worth a damn anyway."

"You're deranged!" Ashley had a boyish charm to her with her mid-length bouncy curls and petite figure she really was a picture herself.

I went back to the sketchbook and came upon a series of nudes. I was transfixed by the languid beauty she had created in the sketches they were soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They feel more like portraits than studies of the human form almost uncomfortably intimate. "And these were drawn from life?"

"Yup. That's one of the great things about Paris. Lots of girls willing take their clothes off."

I studied one drawing in particular; the girl posed half in sunlight, half in shadow. Her hands lie at her chin, one furled and one open like a flower, languid and graceful. You liked this woman. You used her several times."

"She had beautiful hands."

"I think you must have had a love affair with her..." I said smiling but feeling slightly jealous.

"No, no! Just with her hands." She said laughing.

"You have a gift, Ash. You do. You see people."

"I see you." There it is. That piercing gaze of hers again.

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped."

Ashley's POV

We sat a while longer, looking at each other occasionally and I could feel my attraction to her becoming stronger. We decided to take a stroll

"You know, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist be free!" I said excited "I'm tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head."

"I'm sorry. Really... I am." I was I would hate to feel trapped into something.

"There's something in me, Ash. I feel it. I don't know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I don't know... a dancer or a moving picture actress!" She grabbed my hand pulling me along the deck toward a big wooden movie camera as she shoots into the shot and strikes a theatrical pose at the rail. She pulls me into the picture and makes me pose too, shoulder to shoulder. The ship's lights come on it was a magical moment... perfect.

"So tell me more about yourself Ash"

"Well, I've never really had to work my dad was loaded, so I went down to LA to the pier in Santa Monica. That's a wicked place they have the best roller coasters. I sketched portraits there for pocket money only in summer. When it got cold, I decided to go to Paris and see what the real artists were doing."

"Why can't I be like you? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Turning to me to meet my eyes "Say we'll go there, sometime... to that pier... even if we only ever just talk about it."

"Alright, we're going. We'll drink cheap beer and go on the roller coaster until we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach... right in the surf... but you have to ride like a cowboy" I winked and made her blush. The bluest eyes met mine once more, I found myself getting lost in them. I leant in, her face alight eyes flicking from my lips and back, leaning in too. Suddenly she pulls back staring over my shoulder, I glance to where she was looking. Paula and two of her fiends had approached us Spencer became instantly composed.

"Mother, may I introduce Ashley Davies."

"Charmed, I'm sure." The others seemed gracious and curious about me but her mother looked at me like a dangerous insect, which must be squashed quickly.

This was going to get interesting. I thought as they all left to change for dinner.


	5. A Real Party

**Chapter Five – A Real Party.**

Ashley's POV

I took a couple of steps into the dining area amazed by the splendour spread out before me. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its centre. Women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewellery... the gentlemen in suits talking quietly. I had on my black dress with a long slit up the side to my thigh. I looked up the staircase waiting for Spencer to meet me. I see Patrick come down the stairs, with Paula on his arm, covered in jewellery. They both walk right past me, neither acknowledging me but I barely have time to make a witty comment because just behind them on the stairs is Spencer, a vision in red and black, her low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, I was completely hypnotized by her beauty. I took her hand as she neared me kissing the back of her fingers she flushes, beaming noticeably.

As we enter the swirling throng, Spencer leant into me, pointing out several posh people her mum was friends with.

There's the Countess Rothes. And that's John Jacob Astor... the richest man on the ship. His little wifely there, Madeleine, is my age and in a delicate condition. See how she's trying to hide it quite the scandal. Over there, that's Sir Cosmo and Lucile, Lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents very popular with the royals."

I notice Patrick talking to his buddies looking at Spencer like a prize show horse. It got right under my nose. I stepped in their line of view smiling at her. Until I saw Paula approach is from the other side of the dining area before we take our seats.

"And where exactly do you live, Ashley?"

Well, right now my address is the RMS Evanescent. After that, I'm on God's good humour."

The starter was served. "You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Giving me an evil that made me want to crawl into a hole.

"Well... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My father was always talking about seeing. He died too young. You can't wait around because you never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. See, he died in a fire when I was fifteen, and I've been on the road since. Something like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you to make each day count."

I could tell I had annoyed Paula because I had scored a point and pressed me further. "How is it you have the means to travel?"

"I work my way from place to place and I won my ticket here in a lucky hand at poker." I looked to Spencer "A very lucky hand."

We continued through dinner and I thought it went well so I wrote a little note saying to make it count and to meet me under the clock. I slipped it into her hand as I said goodbye. I could feel Paula scowling, at me as walk away across the enormous room.

A while after waiting I saw her come up the sweeping staircase toward me turning I grinned

"Want to go to a real party?"

Spencer's POV

We walked a while until the ship became alive with music, laughter and raucous carrying on. R&B, hip-hop, pop blasted through the speakers. People of all ages are dancing, drinking, smoking, and laughing. The little girl I recognise that she was playing with before approaches Ashley. I let them be a until I cant take the sight of Ashley dancing around in that dress looking as gorgeous as ever. I was trembling as she took my hand and pulled me to her in an electrifying moment.

"Just move with me. Don't think." The music starts and she started to move it was a little awkward at first, she starts to get into it grinning at me as she starts to get the rhythm of the song. I reached up around her neck and pulled her closer as she started to grind into me, earning her a small moan from me. She was looking straight at me now leaning forward looking from my eyes to my lips, god her lips looked so kissable, just as we were a millimetre from each other a table gets knocked over as a drunk crashes into it.

Damn! So close…

The tune ends in a mad rush and steps away from me exhilarated and slightly tipsy, she does a graceful bow, everyone laughs and applauds. We head outside the stars blazed overhead, so bright and clear you can see the Milky Way. Along the row of lifeboats still giddy from the party we go back to my room, Ashley kindly walks me there. I could tell neither of us wanted this night to end.

I look out at the sky "Isn't it magnificent? Big and endless, they're such small people, Ash... my crowd. They think they're giants on the earth, but they're not even dust in God's eye. They live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst." I leant on the rail just outside my room, coming towards me she slipped her and into mine. It is the slightest contact imaginable, and all I can feel is that square inch of skin where our hands are touching.

"You're not one of them. There's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address."

"I did, didn't I?" Laughing, trust Ash to make me laugh when I needed it, yet again. "Look! A shooting star aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

Ash turned to look at me and finds that we are suddenly very close together. It would be so easy to move another couple of inches, to kiss her. She seems to be thinking the same thing.

"What would you wish for?" She asked as I pulled back slightly, breaking the moment.

"Something I can't have." Giving her a sad smile, I turn and walk away.


	6. Where We Belong

Sorry It's short, but I'll post two today :)

* * *

**Chapter Six - Where We Belong.**

Spencer's POV.

It was a bright clear day and the sunlight was splashing across the

Promenade where Patrick and I were having breakfast in silence. The tension was palpable and I knew that he would want to know where I got to last night.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night."

"I was tired." I tried not to look at him.

"Yes. Your exertions below decks were no doubt exhausting." I stiffened, how could he possibly know… unless

"So you had that prick of a mate follow me did you?"

"You will never behave like that again! Do you understand?"

"I'm not some employee than you can command! I am your fiancée"

Pat exploded, sweeping the breakfast china off the table with a crash. He glowered over me gripping the sides of my chair, so I was trapped between his arms.

"Yes! You are!. So you will honour me, as a wife is required to honour her husband! I will not be made out a fool! You should be by my side, where you belong! Is this in any way unclear?"

I shrunk down into the chair with my head in my hands sobbing. When I hear Trudy partway through the door bringing the orange juice she freezes when Patrick looks up at her but he straightens up stalks past the maid.

"We... had a little accident. I'm sorry, Trudy." I felt so trapped, surly this wasn't where I belong, I knew of only one place I had felt I happily belonged and that was by Ashley's side. Even for the short time I knew her, I figured she knew me better than anyone.

I went into my room and dressed for the day, when my mother entered for help with her corset.

"You are not to see that girl again, do you understand me Spencer? I forbid it!" I could tell she was pissed.

"Oh, stop it, Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

She pulled away from me, and crosses to look the door. "Spencer, this is not a game! You know what being gay will do to out reputation."

"Of course I know. You remind me every day!"

"I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Patrick, and his rich, you'll have anything you dream of and more with him."

"How can you put this on my shoulders?" I was hurt she could do this to her own daughter and I felt lost in her sick little game to save her reputation.

Ashley's POV.

At the church service onboard I saw Spencer and Paula singing in the middle of the group of posh plastic looking people. I went to enter but was stopped by two stewards "Sorry we been paid to keep you outta here"

"What you can't keep me out of there it's a public place onboard!" Eying him, I knew it would be Patrick that had paid them "Look just let me through"

On that note some thuggish looking guy walked out and approached me. "Patrick and Spencer thank you again your assistance. Patrick asks you leave them be and take this." Shoving a roll of money in my hand.

"I don't want money, I…"

"… And also to remind you that Spencer is Patrick's fiancée and your presence here is no longer appropriate."

"I just need to talk to Spencer for a second!"

He turned to the stewards "Gentlemen, please see that she goes elsewhere and that she stays there." Giving the men yet more rolls of cash.

I was escorted out and back to the bar, I had to talk to Spencer though. By her side is where I belong I just knew it.


	7. Stolen Words

**Chapter Seven – Stolen Words.**

Ashley's POV

Walking with determination I quickly climbs the steps to B-Deck and steps over the gate Aiden following closely behind.

"She's a goddess compared to us, there's no denying it she's in another league Ash, forget her. She's closed the door.

We moved furtively to the wall below the A-Deck.

"It was them that pulled her away, she didn't chose to." Aiden shrugged and went off to the bar muttering something about Amore not being logical. I smiled to myself, good old Aiden.

I wondered round a little longer until I saw her in amongst a group of people, blonde hair blowing in the wind, her beautiful porcelain face looked sad and lost, it shouldn't look like that, she should smile because when she does everything smiles with her. She looked my way and I dived into one of the rooms nearby and waited until she walked past.

Hearing the group get closer I wait tell she is right by the door, I open it pull her into me and closed the door behind us, alone in the room.

"Ash, this is impossible. I can't see you."

I placed my hands on her hips, slowly pushing myself forward. "Spencer, you're not making this easy... but you're a strong, pure heart, and you're the most amazingly astounding girl I've ever known and…"

"Ash I …"

"No wait. Let me try to get this out. You're amazing... and I know I have nothing to offer you. I know that but I'm involved now. You jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing that you're going to be all right. I… I think… I mean… I like you."

I saw tears coming to her eyes "You're making this harder than it has to be. I'm fine, really."

"I don't think so. They've got you in a glass jar like some butterfly, and you're going to die if you don't come out. Maybe not right away, because you're strong. But sooner or later the fire in you is going to go out and I don't want that for you, I want you to be happy. I know I've only known you a little while but I don't know I just feel this connection, spark if you like and I know you feel it too."

"It's not up to you to save me, Ash." Her eyes were flicking between my lips and my eyes.

"You're right. Only you can do that." I leant in slowly, pushing myself fully against her, both sighing at the full contact, sliding my hands to her lower back, I swear she moaned slightly. Our lips were millimetres apart and as soon as they met, I felt my heart rate double and my stomach do back flips and I knew she'd felt it too. As soon as it started it finished, there really wasn't much to it just a peck and yet I felt so much, cradling her in my arms so tightly I didn't ever want to let go.

She pulled away. "I have to get back, they'll miss me. Please, Ash, for both our sakes leave me alone."

Spencer's POV.

We were in the middle of having tea, everyone around me was chatting and making playful banter I however remained silent and still as I let the conversation wash around me, thinking about what Ashley had said to me earlier, about what happened and how it had been such a simple kiss I tried to imagine what actually kissing her properly would be like.

"Of course the invitations had to be sent back twice. And the bridesmaids dress! Let me tell you what an pain that has been..." I heard my mother say and then they all started to chat and talk about the wedding and I was suddenly bought back to reality. I had to get out, I had to get to Ash again. I calmly and deliberately turned my teacup over, spilling tea all over my dress.

"Oh shit, look what I've done." I excused myself and headed off to find her.

I looked everywhere to find her I had nearly given up until I came to the bow railing she had her eyes closed, letting the chill wind pass over her face through her hair, she looked stunning.

"Hi Ash" She turned to face me "I changed my mind."

She smiled at me her eyes almost drinking me in pulling me in her cheeks are red from the wind, and her eyes sparkle, hair blowing wildly around her face.

"Come here." She puts her hands on my waist almost like she was going to kiss me. "Close your eyes."

So I do completely trusting her I feel her turn me to face forward, the way the ship is going. Until we were pressed gently to the rail, with Ash standing right behind me. She took both my hands and raised them until my arms were fully outstretched on each side. I could feel the electric ness passing between us as she continued to hold my hands. I felt her move back slightly and instantly missed her contact. "Okay. Open them."

I gasped there was nothing in front of me but water. It was like there was no ship under us at all, just the two of us almost soaring. Feeling the wind against my face I felt free and happy.

With Ashley's hands on my waist to steady me I leaned all the way forward "I'm flying!" Ashley was behind me again, I closed my eyes it felt like I was floating completely weightless far above the sea. I smiled to myself leaning back into her gently pressing my back against her chest and I felt her push forward slightly raising her hands, arms outstretched, and they meet mine once more our fingertips gently touching until we let our fingers finally intertwine. Moving slowly, her fingers caressed up my arms and around my body.

I felt her head on my shoulder and turned my head until my lips were within kissing distance near hers. I lowered my arms so I could turn further to face her, leaning in until my lips found her mouth and she wrapped her arms around me from behind, and we kissed like this for what seemed like forever, surrendering to the emotion, to the inevitable and to her.

I didn't mind one bit I wanted her to have me, all of me. We broke apart staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, I missed the feel of her lips already and kissed her again slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion.

* * *

**Have a good bank holiday people :) let me know what you think of the new chapters pretty please with sugar on top!**


	8. The Drawing

**Hey sorry it's been a while, i got bottled in a nightclub so haven't been in the right head space to do anymore writing, i'm getting stuck in again now though, without further ado here's chapter eight, let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eight – The Drawing.

Ashley's POV.

Spencer wanted me to sketch something for her I was happy to do so I saw it as my chance to show off as we entered her room I got out my sketchbook and drawing materials ready to sketch whatever she wanted.

"Will this light be ok? Don't artists need good light?"

"Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions." I said in a very bad attempt at a French accent.

She goes into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet. I see her go to a safe and start working the combination.

"Pat insists on lugging this thing everywhere." Hearing his name bought me out of my bubble a bit.

"Should I be expecting him anytime soon?"

"Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." She unlocked the safe glancing up, she meets my eyes in the mirror behind the safe opening it and holding out a beautiful necklace.

"What is it? A sapphire?" It was blue, I don't know much about jewellery.

"A diamond. A very rare diamond, called the Heart of the Ocean." Wow, she turned to face me "I want you to draw me like your French girls wearing this." Then she smirked "Wearing only this."

I met her eyes surprised "Ok" I whispered she smiled again and dashed off to her wardrobe again reappearing back into the room, wearing a silk dressing gown. She pulled a few clips from her hair shaking her head and her hair falls free around her shoulders.

"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll. So sketch what you see. I expect to get what I want." I loved this new confident side of her.

She stepped back, parting the gown. The blue stone hanging jus above her breasts my heart would not stop pounding as she slowly lowered the robe. My jaw dropped, she was beyond beautiful gorgeous no words could describe it I was in awe.

"Tell me when it looks right to you." Smiling widely "You might want to close your mouth too." Back to reality Ash, snap out of it I had to tell myself over and over.

She poses on the settee "Uh... just bend your left leg a little and… and lower your head eyes to me. That's it." I started to sketch her but I just couldn't concentrate I dropped my pencil and she laughed at me.

"You're blushing," She giggled.

Despite my nervousness, I tried to draw with sure strokes, and an hour and a half later, what emerged was the best thing I've ever done. Her pose was languid, her hands beautiful, and her eyes radiated her energy. I loved it I hoped she would too. I took it over to her and when she saw it her eyes shone, she smiled so big it lit up her whole face, I loved making her smile.

"Date it, Ash. I want to always remember this night." While she scribbles a note on a piece of paper and crosses to put the diamond back in the safe, placing the drawing and the note on top of it.

Spencer's POV.

It was the most erotic thing I had done and I loved every minute of it, the drawing that Ash did for me was amazing I loved it almost as much as I loved her. Fully dressed now, I returned to the sitting room when I heard a key in the lock I took Ashley's hand and leads her silently through the bedrooms.

"Spencer? … Hello?" I recognised his voice as one of Patrick's little morons, Billy.

We walked quickly along the corridor toward the B deck foyer when we were halfway across the open space when the sitting room door opens in the corridor and Billy came out. "Come on!" As we break into a run, to the elevators.

Just as the doors are closing, Billy appeared, too little too late giving him my middle finger, giggling.

Once out of the lift we duck into an empty room leaning against a wall, laughing until I saw Billy out of the door window, with no other way out apart from through a staff only door, Ash heaved it open. "After you."

We managed to find our way out running as fast as we could we ended up in the car storage. Finally alone again Ash pulled me to her kissing me passionately, I could taste her sweat trickling down from her forehead, I gripped her hips and pulled her into me even more, walking her backwards until I had her against a wall, never breaking the kiss.

I slipped my leg between hers making her moan, she flipped us round grinding into me more lifting my hands above my head, each kiss was getting hotter, I could feel the want behind it. We continued like this for a while tasting, exploring each other. She pulled back I could tell she was searching my eyes for a sign to stop when she saw none she gave me a peck on the lips stepped away again leaving me utterly confused.

She led me straight over to one of the cars, a Range Rover HSE Sport, no less and helped me into the back, while she jumped into the front.

"I've always wanted one of these… So where to?" She turned to me pretending to drive. I stared at her face a while studying her features, I needed to feel her, to be with her especially after earlier.

"To the stars." I came forward wrapping my arms around her I pulled her over the seat into the back. She landed next to me and our breathing quickened seeming loud in the quiet. We looked at each other smiling both knowing what was about to happen

It was the moment of truth.


	9. This is Crazy

**Warning: Rated 18.**** (Kinda gives it away lol)**

**Chapter Nine – This is crazy.**

Spencer's POV.

Ashley was looking at me with such intensity and love I could of melted. She leant forward one arm round my waist the other stroking my face, her fingers grazing my lips "Are you nervous?"

"A little" I held her hand to my lips kissing each finger. I felt her breathing pick up with mine "Put your hands on me Ash."

She kissed me long and hard and I slid down in the seat under her welcome weight. We kissed longer, the passion building up between us as the heavy make out session turned serious when I felt her hand up my dress and on my thighs. She looked at me asking for permission I kissed her softly giving her the ok as she slid her hand past my underwear. My eyes fluttered shut and I let out a sigh of content.

"Look at me" I opened my eyes directly to her right above me as she slowly entered me with two fingers. "Arrgh!" I arched up into her, pulling her back down with me kissing her fiercely as I slid my own hand down her stomach, pulling open her jeans, stroking my fingers up and down until they found their home, she moaned loudly and pushed her self down on top of me even more as we both started a slow a steady pace.

We got louder as the pace picked up both going faster, harder, as Ash leaned down kissing furiously biting my lower lip pulling it out before soothing it with her tongue kissing me again taking my top lip down to my bottom one, then my chin down to my neck sucking at my pulse point. Sweat covering both of us as we slid against one another on the backseat, I couldn't take it I could feel myself going over the edge as we moved together, thrusting perfectly in sync.

Our breathing and panting got quicker, moaning loudly I could feel Ash tighten around my fingers pulling me deeper, with one last groan she screamed my name as she came. Just hearing her scream my name was enough as I too fell over, pleasure rushing through every inch of me. We held each other as we shook slowly I came out of her pulling her down once more, kissing me with passion.

"I love you," She whispered before she started moving inside me again her thumb making itself known on my clit moving in circles. I had no choice as I felt myself build up and release again, my hand shot up as I tried to grip something, my palm slammed back window of the car, I came again, screaming her name as my hand came back down to tie itself in her hair, kissing with burning passion.

We laid together looking at each other wonderingly with Ashley's jacket draped over us like a blanket over us I pulled it down and we huddled under it, intertwined, still mostly clothed. I bought my hand up to her face making sure she is real. When I notice she's still shaking slightly.

"You're trembling."

"It's okay. I'm alright." Laying her cheek against my chest. "I can feel your heart beating." I hugged her head tightly and just held on for dear life knowing I didn't ever want to let her go.

"I love you too." She lifted her head and gave me a nose-crinkling smile that made my chest constrict.

I knew I wasn't the first teenage girl to get seduced in the backseat of a car, and certainly not the last, by several million. I didn't care that it was, it was with Ashley that's all I cared about.

I heard two stewards coming from behind us in the car, I looked up and noticed my lovely hand print on the window, uh-oh, now they'd know we where in here. Grabbing Ash we slipped out the other door and out onto the deck laughing hard.

We stood in each other's arms breath clouds around us in the now freezing air, but we don't even feel the cold to busy wrapped up in each other.

"When this cruise finishes, I'm getting off with you."

"This is crazy."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." She pulled me to her and kisses me I could feel her acceptance in the kiss.

I heard a bell ringing from nearby and then a massive thunder of a collision bang as the ship shook underneath us. Looking up in astonishment as fragments of an iceberg breaks off and crashes down onto the deck, Ash grabs me and we jumped back to avoid flying chunks of ice.

We rushed to the starboard rail in time to see the berg moving aft down the side of the ship. Behind us a couple of guys are kicking the ice around the deck, laughing.

Two stewards pass us and we over hear them talking about what's going on.

"Can you shore up?"

"Not unless there's a port in the middle of the ocean." They go down the stairs to the lower deck.

Ashley leaned down to me "This is bad."

"I have to tell my mum… and Pat…" I hated them but I wouldn't forgive myself if something should happen I could have warned them about.

"Now it's worse." Her face saddened at his name.

"Come with me, Ash. I jump you jump... Right?" She smiled.

"Right." We went through the door inside the ship.


	10. Misconceptions

**Chapter Ten – Misconceptions.**

Ashley POV.

I followed her to cross the foyer, through the corridor entering the suite Spencer shared.

"We've been looking for you miss." They all turn to us, Paula glaring at me from across the room.

"Something serious has happened…" She started to warn them but the idiot that was Patrick didn't listen talking over her instead. Arrogant arse I'd hit him if it weren't for Spencer's slight touch on my arm, almost as if she knew what I was about to do.

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..." He looked from Spencer to me "I have a pretty good idea where to find the other… Search her."

"This is horseshit." I took my jacket off and gave it too him being patted down.

"Pat, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you…" I looked at her to see why she trailed off one of the security guards pulled the Heart of the Ocean out of my pocket in my jacket.

Spencer was stunned. I was bloody stunned.

"Right then. Now don't make a fuss." He started to handcuff me and I saw the doubt in Spencer's face.

"What?! I didn't take that stupid necklace don't believe them Spence. Don't!

"But I was with you the whole time." She said looking at me uncertainty crossing her face.

"They put it in my pocket! Please Spence you have to believe me!"

She shrunk away from me looking utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. I could tell she was eating up everything they were telling her. I couldn't believe she'd trust them over me, I mean didn't she know I loved her? I tried to catch her eye as the security guy dragged me out into the hall she couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Spencer, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't!"

Spencer's POV.

My mother tried to lay a comforting hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, from inside the sitting room I could hear knocking and voices in the corridor.

"I had better go dress." She said slipping out of the room as Pat approached me.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?" He looked at me coldly for a moment, and then slapped me across the face.

The blow was inconsequential compared to the blow my heart had just been given he grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Look at me, you little…"

Saved by the knock on the door "Sir, I've been told to ask you to please put on your life jacket, and come up to the top deck." Patrick tried to get rid of him but he insisted we followed him outside.

"It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book."

"There's no need for language Patrick." My mother sneered from behind us.

Ashley's POV.

One of Patrick's little men came down with the security guy as they them me into a room and locked the door. Somebody hurried in and pulled the security guy away.

"Go on. I'll keep an eye on him." He pulled out a pearl handled Colt .45 automatic from under his coat, old school but still as deadly.

Looking out of one of the small portholes being so far down I could see water rising up the glass.

I saw the guy watching me come to the door and looked out at him. He unlocked the door, gun in hand and sat beside me. "You know... they think this ship is going to sink. Patrick asked me to give you this small token of our appreciation...I don't normally hit girls but since you're a prisoner now…"

He punched me hard in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of me. He walked out locked the door flipping the in the air, catches it and puts it in his pocket. Leaving the room and me gasping for air.

Spencer's POV.

We were queuing to get on a little lifeboat standing next to my mother but all I could think about was Ashley, I knew she hadn't done it, it was just too good to be true so I let myself believe a lie.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class? I hope they're not too crowded." She really was so stuck up her own arse I did not want to turn out like her.

"Oh, for fuck sake mum shut up!" She froze wit her mouth open. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die."

"Not the better half." Patrick gave his input, and then it hit me like a ton of brick Ash was still below deck.

"You unimaginable prick, I can't believe you! You set her up!" I stepped back shaking my head, my mum got in the boat.

"Spencer, get in the boat!" My mum called to me I turned to face her.

"Goodbye, Paula." She didn't deserve to be called my mother after the shit she put me through. I went to walk away before Patrick grabbed my I pulled free and walked away through the crowd that had now gathered to get into the boats. He caught up to me and grabbed me again, roughly.

"Where are you going back to her? Is that it? To be a dyke with that excuse of a girl?"

"I'd rather be with her and a dyke, than be your wife!" He clenched his jaw and squeezed my arm viciously, pulling me back toward the lifeboat I stabbed him with a hairpin and ran through the crowd and the clusters of people. I looked back and a furious Pat was coming after me. I ran breathlessly up to two crewmembers.

"That man tried to take advantage of me in the crowd!" Seeing Patrick head towards me they grabbed him and I escaped to find my way to Ashley.


	11. The Sinking Ship

**Chapter Eleven – The Sinking Ship. **

Ashley's POV.

I shoved myself against the door with all my strength but it wasn't budging. I heard a gurgling sound coming from out side the door I stood on my tip toes and peeked through the window of the door, water was pouring under the door, spreading rapidly across the floor.

"Shit… Help!! Somebody!! Can anybody hear me?!" This could be bad.

Spencer's POV.

I saw a security guard "Thank God! Where would someone under arrest be taken?!"

"What? You have to get to a boat right away!" He was giving me a strange look.

"No! I'll do this with or without your help but without will take me longer please just tell me!"

He sighed "Take the lift to the very bottom, go left, down the passage, then make a right at the end."

"Bottom, left, right. I have it. Thanks" I dashed off.

When I got to the bottom and the lift opened suddenly ice water was swirling around my legs screaming in surprise I splashed out, hiking up my floor-length skirt so I could move. I slogged down the flooded corridor the place is understandably deserted and I was on my own.

I turned into a cross-corridor, splashing down the hall with a row of doors on each side.

"Ash! Ashleyyyyyy!!!" I screamed.

Ashley's POV.

I had given up trying to get out of the door I just sat on a desk in the room I was in so as not to get wet for a while longer, I was going to die here my last thoughts were of Spencer how I would dying knowing she didn't trust me.

"Ash! Ashleyyyyyy!!!" Spencer!!

"Spencer!! Spence in here!" She came rushing in and looked to the door I was behind grabbing a chair from the room she was is she slammed it down on the handle it fell off and the she ripped the door open, throwing her arms around me.

"Ash… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." We were so happy to see each other it's embarrassing.

"They put it in my pocket." I said desperate to make her believe me still.

"I know, I know."

"So... how did you find out I didn't do it?"

"I didn't…" She looked me in the eyes "I just realized I already knew."

We waded out into the hall when we realised there was no way out we broke through one of the walls and continued to walk up the corridor, a crew member from behind saw us. "Hey you'll have to pay for that you know, oi you stop! What you do that for…"

We both turned at the same time "Shut up!"

I ran into one of the rooms quickly to grab Spencer a blanket, she was blue lipped and shivering bless her, walking fast we passed through the dining hall, I grabbed a bottle of Southern Comfort and passed it to her "It'll take the edge off" She grabbed it and downed some, I grinned and followed suit. We kept walking going upwards I was rubbing her arms trying to warm her up as we walked along.

We pushed past confused passengers... past a man kneeling to console a woman who is just sitting on the floor, sobbing... and past another man with an English/Arabic dictionary, trying to figure out what the signs mean, while his wife and children waited patiently.

Panic was setting in and it was starting to fall apart. We didn't have much time water would soon be cascading onto the ship. We found a little boat ready to go but there was only one seat left. I ushered Spencer to the seat.

"I'm not going without you."

"Get in the boat, Spence. Please." Desperate for her to be safe.

"Yes. Get in the boat." Patrick had snuck up on us and appeared behind Spencer, she was shocked to see him and so was I. I felt her step closer to me and instinctively took her hand.

"Go on. I'll get the next one." Knowing fully well that there probably wouldn't be one.

"No! Not without you!"

She doesn't even care that Patrick is standing right there and I smile to myself.

"There are more boats on the other side Ashley and I can get off safely, both of us." I looked at Spencer and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"See, I'll be alright. Hurry up so we can get going... we got our own boat to catch." I watch as she steps into the boat and it's lowered.

"You're a good liar." Patrick was still stood next to me.

"Almost as good as you."

"I always win one way or another. Pity I didn't keep that drawing, you so kindly did of my fiancée, it's going to be worth a lot more by morning."

Was money all he though about? I'm so glad Spencer is free of him now, even if she's not with me she'll be better off without him. I knew I was screwed. I looked down at her, not wanting to waste a second of my last view of her.

She gazed up at me tears pouring down her face. Suddenly she lunged across the boat. Hurling herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck catching it, and scrambling over the rail.

"No Spence! NOOOO!!"

I spun from the rail, running for the nearest way down to A-Deck.


	12. We're Going Down!

**Chapter Twelve – We're going Down.**

Spencer's POV.

I banged through the doors to the foyer and sprinted up the stairs. I saw Ash running toward me, we met at the bottom of the stairs, and collide in an embrace.

"God, Spencer, you're so stupid, you're such an idiot" And all the while she's kissing me and holding me as tight as she can.

"You jump, I jump, right?" I say clinging to her.

"Right."

From above her shoulder I see Patrick staring at us fuming pulling something out of his pocket. I pulled Ash to me as she sees Pat too, running toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Pat fired again, running down the steps toward us. The bottom of the grand staircase is flooded several feet deep but we still continued down the stairs two at a time and ran straight into the water, fording across the room to where the floor slopes up, until we reach dry footing at the entrance to the dining hall.

I turned to see Pat still chasing as he reels down the stairs firing twice. Big gouts of spray near us, but he's not a great shot. He finally gives in when he runs out of bullets "Enjoy your time together!!" I heard him shout after us.

We entered the dining hall as five feet tall and full of stacks of china dishes start to roll down the aisles between tables. We dodged a cart rolling toward us. It hits a table and the stacks of dishes topple out, exploding across the floor.

I turned to see Billy had picked up where Pat had left off aiming the gun at me I scrambled out of the way and that's when Ash tackled him from the side. They slammed together into a table, crashing over it, and toppling to the floor. They land in the water, which was flowing, rapidly between the tables.

Ashley jammed her knee down on Billy's hand, breaking his grip on the pistol, and kicks it away. Billy scrambled up and lunges at her, but Ash gut punched him right in the solar plexus, doubling him over. "Compliments of the Davies." She smirked. "Let's go."

She grabbed my hand and we hid behind a table crouching together as Billy runs straight past us up the stairs. Assuming we had gone up, who wouldn't?

The corridor was awash, about a foot deep. Standing against the wall, about

50 feet away, was a little boy, about 3. The water was swirling around his legs and he was wailing.

"We can't leave him."

Ash nodded to me and we leave the promise of escape up the stairwell to run to the child. She scooped up the kid and they run back to the stairs but a torrent of water comes pouring down the stairs like rapids. In seconds it was too powerful for us to go against. Charging the other way down the flooding corridor, got to the end of the hall where heavy double doors were leaking water spraying through the gap between the doors right up to the ceiling. The doors started to groan and crack under the tons of pressure.

"Back! Go back!!" Ash screamed to me. We pivot and run back the way we came, taking a turn into a cross-corridor. A man was coming the other way. He sees the boy in Ash's arms and cries out, grabbing him away from her running in the direction of the doors.

"No! Not that way! Come back!" I yelled to them but it was no use. The double doors blasted open and a wall of water thundered into the corridor swallowing them instantly.

We ran on as the wave blasted around the corner, foaming from floor to ceiling making it to the stairway we go up to reveal a locked door Ash slammed against it, nothing. The water was building up around us slamming them against the door, in seconds it is up to our waists.

Ash grabbed a hairpin from my head, trying to pick the lock. "Come on! Come on!" Suddenly the door gave way and swung open.

"It's going fast... we've got to keep moving." Gripping her hand as tightly as I could not wanting to lose her. We made it up to the top deck where complete chaos had broken out. Working frantically crewmembers were everywhere, panicking people started diving in swimming away from the boat, people streaming around us, shouting and pushing.

"Okay... we keep moving up. We have to stay on the ship as long as possible." Ash seemed confident but I could see in her eyes she was just as scared as I was. We started to push our way through the panicking crowd.

Ashley's POV.

Going up some steps behind a man praying, walking up the stairs like a zombie "Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…"

"You want to walk a little faster through that valley?" I said pushing past him pulling Spencer with me.

We struggled to climb to the top end as the ship tilted.

People were jumping from all the decks, the gangway doors, the windows debris was falling off the ship into the water falling on people, killing them..

Pulling myself from handhold to handhold, I tug Spencer along the deck still struggling as the angle increased. Hundreds of passengers were clinging to every fixed object on deck, huddle on their knees voices raised in prayer. They are praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing, their minds blank with dread.

"Come on, Spence. We can't expect God to do all the work for us."

We make it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole gripping the rail, jammed in between other people. We climbed over and I put my body weight behind Spencer holding her to the rail. It was the spot where I had pulled her back onto the ship, just two nights... and a lifetime... ago.

The lights flickered, threatening to go out I felt Spencer's grip tighten to my chest. I stare about at the faces of the doomed a young mother next to us, clutching her young son, who is crying in terror.

The image I see before us is shocking, unbelievable, and unthinkable. The lights go out all over the ship it's a thundering black hell. People scream as monstrous machinery comes apart around them, steel frames twisting like toffee. I feel the ship start to rise up.

People start to fall, sliding and tumbling. They skid down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something. They wrench other people loose and pull them down as well. There is a pile-up of bodies at the forward rail falling one by one. I gripped to Spencer fiercely.

We were now straight up in the air... hanging there like that for a long period, its buoyancy stable then plummeted back down crashing into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water. Slowly I felt us rising up again and I knew that the first half of the ship was gong to drag this end down with it. We were going down.

* * *

**Hey thanks to those who have reviewed :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter and does Ashley die or live? I already know haha! I know i'm evil.....**


	13. We're Gonna Make It

**Chapter Thirteen – We're Going to make it. **

Spencer's POV.

We were laying on the railing, looking down the fifteen stories to the boiling sea at the bottom. People near us, who didn't climb over were hanging from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop gradually they all fall, plummeting down the vertical face of the ship some of them bounced horribly off deck benches and railings.

I stare down terrified at the black ocean waiting below to claim us, as the relentless plunge begins looking down a hundred feet to the water, we drop like an elevator.

"Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're going to make it Spence. Trust me." Ashley was talking fast and loud as she too stared at the water coming up at us, gripping my hand harder.

"I trust you." Squeezing her hand just as tight.

The deck below was disappearing and the plunge gathered speed... the boiling surface engulfs the bridge and then rushes up the last thirty feet. I breathed in one last breath and prepared for the worst as we descended into the bubbling sea.

Bodies were whirled and spun, some limp as dolls, others struggling spasmodically, as the vortex sucked them down and tumbled them.

Kicking hard for the surface holding tightly to Ashley, as she pulled me up. When we broke to the surface a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people where the ship went down. Some are stunned, gasping for breath others were crying, praying, moaning, shouting... screaming.

We barely have time to gasp for air before people are clawing at us driven insane by the water, a cold so intense.

I felt myself be pushed under by a man trying to climb on top of me senselessly trying to get out of the water, using me as his float. Ash punched him repeatedly until he let go, pulling me free.

"Swim, Spence! Swim!" I tried, but my strokes weren't that effective.

Ashley's POV.

We broke out of the clot of people I had to find some kind of flotation, anything to get Spence out of the freezing water. "Keep swimming. Keep moving. Come on, you can do it."

All about us there was a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning... sounded like a chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that there was nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness was overwhelming.

"Look for something floating. Some debris... wood... anything." I tried to use my words to keep her focused, taking her mind off the wailing around them. I see a door floating nearby and we make for it together. I push her up onto it and she slithers onto it belly down.

But when I to get up onto the thing, it tilted and submerged, almost dumping Spencer off clearly only big enough to support her. So I just clung to it, close to her, keeping my upper body out of the water as best I can, our breath floats around us in a cloud as we pant from exertion.

"The boats will come back for us, Spence. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away for the suction and now they'll be coming back."

She nods, shivering uncontrollably, her lips blue and her teeth chattering. "Thank God for you Ash." People were still screaming, calling to the lifeboats.

We drifted under the blazing stars the water was glassy and I could actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea.

Spencer's POV.

A low moaning could still be heard in the darkness us but it was considerably less noisy than before. "It's getting quiet." I said looking at Ashley her face looked chalky as she rubbed my arms trying to keep me warm.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized..."

I lay there unmoving, just staring into space I knew the truth there won't be any boats. Behind Ash I could see that nearly everyone had stopped moving, one guy slumped in his lifejacket, looking almost asleep, and i knew he had died of exposure to the extreme cold already.

I also knew that Ashley wasn't going to last much longer…

* * *

**So you are now all still waiting to find out if they both make it**... **Thanks or the reviews and don't forget this chapter too that little review button is lonely :( lol**


	14. Promises

**Chapter Fourteen – Promises.**

Ashley's POV.

"I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter about all this." Trying to keep the mood light.

She laughed weakly, but it sounded more like a gasp of fear she found my eyes in the dim light. "I love you Ashley." I took her hand.

"No… Don't say your good-byes, Spencer. Don't you give up, don't do it. You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here, not tonight. Do you understand me?" Squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I can't feel my body."

"Spence, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me." I was having trouble getting the breath to speak. Because it brought me to you." My voice trembling with the cold but I kept my eyes fixed on hers. "You have to promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise."

"I promise, I will never let go, Ash I'll never let go." She whispered.

She gripped my hand and pulled our heads together. It was too quiet now except for the lapping of the water everything was absolutely still now, our hands still locked together. Spencer was staring upwards at the canopy of stars wheeling above her in a semi-hallucinatory state, her wet hair dusted with frost crystals with her breathing becoming more and more shallow. We both knew we were dying and I also knew I would go before she would.

Spencer's POV.

We had been like this for what felt like a lifetime, the lookout flashed his torch toward us the light flared across the water, silhouetting the bobbing corpses in between. It flicks past us and moves on. I lifted my head and turned to Ashley.

"Ashley… Ash!" I touched her shoulder with my free hand but she doesn't respond, I gently turn her face toward me, she seems to be sleeping peacefully. I stared at her face. "Oh, Ash…"

I felt all my hope will and spirit leave me then and there. I looked at the lifeboat getting further and further away now, the voices fainter as I watch them go. I closed my eyes feeling weak there just seems to be no reason to even try.

A coughing nearby bought me back to reality. "Ash! Omg Ash!" Splashing a little of the water on her face. "I thought you were dead!"

Suddenly I knew what I had to do.

I raised my head, cracking the ice as it ripped my hair off the wood. I tried to call out, but my voice was too weak they don't hear me. The boat is invisible now, the torch light a star impossibly far away.

I struggled to move I realized my hand was frozen to Ash's. I breathed on it, melting the ice a little, and gently unclasped our hands, breaking away a thin tinkling film. "Hang on as tight as you can Ash." I was completely unaware of how cold I was now adrenaline surging through my body to save Ashley and me.

I rolled off into the icy water sliding my arms around her I hoisted her upwards on top of the door out of the freezing water as she had done for me earlier. I swam to grab the whistle I had seen before and blew on it with all the strength left in my body. Its sound slapped across the still water.

I kept blowing as the boat came towards us. "They've come Ashley, we're safe" I heard a mumbled 'I love you' before she slipped into unconsciousness again and they scramble to cover her with blankets, giving me one too.

We were lying in the boat and I snuggled up next to her both of us swaddled in blankets, I look at her and think how lucky we were, only her face is visible, white as the moon I can see her blinking and as she starts to warm up she slowly turned to me smiling.

Golden light washes across the white boats, which gloat in a calm sea reflecting the rosy sky. All around us, like a flotilla of sailing ships, were icebergs. The other boat sits nearby I watched, rocked by the sea, seamen helping survivors up the rope ladder.

When it's our turn barely able to stand we made it on board being draped with more warm blankets and given hot tea. We found a bench and cuddled together. Then I saw Patrick making his way toward us.

"Spencer... your mother and I have been looking for you…" I felt Ashley grab my hand and I held up the other to stop him from speaking.

"Don't talk. Just listen. We will make a deal, since that is something you understand. From this moment you will have nothing to do with Ashley, or me. You will not see, speak or attempt to find me and in return I will keep my silence and your actions recently need never come to light, and you will get to keep the so called respect you have carefully purchased." I glared at him cold and hard. "Is this in any way unclear?" I mimicked him.

After a long beat he seemed to agree. "What do I tell your mother?"

"Tell her that her daughter died with the rest." After a moment, he turns and walks away.

Ashley's POV.

Soon we were warmed up and both very lucky to still be alive according to the paramedics we were nothing short of a miracle. We gazed up at the Statue of Liberty, looking just as it does today, welcoming us home with her glowing torch.

Reporters and photographers swarm everywhere... lining the tops of cars and trucks... it was a media circus. They jostle to get close to the survivors, tugging on them as they pass and shouting over each other to ask them questions.

Still covered in our blankets we approached a guy in uniform to put our names onto the survivors list.

"Names?" He asked winking at me.

"Ashley Davies" I stated ignoring his wink.

"Spencer Davies" Spence replied straight away, shocked I turned to her giving her my famous nose-crinkling smile.

"You don't look like siblings?" He looked from me to Spence, I smirked and started to answer but Spence cut in.

"She's my wife"

We used this moment to slip away into the crowd, I grabbed her hand pushing through the jostling people, moving with purpose, and we walked away, further and further until the flashes and the roars are far behind us.

I turned and pulled her too me, breathing her in holding her so tight to make sure she was really real, that I was really real. She pulled back and touched her lips to mine. Geting passionate fast, i pulled back slightly.

"That real enough for you?" I kissed her again giving her all of my love through it.

"What do you say we go officially make you a Davies?" I said quietly.

* * *

**You guys really think i'd kill Ashley?! OMG! Can't kill something that good looking ;) Plus where would be the Spashley goodness if i did....**

**Thanks for all the reviews, please let me know what you thought of the story there's one more chapter but it's more of an epilogue.**

**R&R... Muchos Love xx (lol)  
**


	15. Happily Ever After?

**Epilogue – Happy Ever After?**

Spencer's POV.

I couldn't believe what I read in the papers about it a few days afterwards, fifteen hundred people went into the sea when the ship sank from under us.

There were twenty boats floating nearby and only one came back. One! Six were saved from the water Ashley and I included, six out of fifteen hundred!

I read that Patrick married, of course, and inherited his millions. That was the last time I ever saw him on that ship he never did come after us. He put a pistol in his mouth that year his children fought over the scraps of his estate like hyenas, taking after their father.

As for Ashley and I we couldn't be happier, she made it as a sought after artist and I was a successful actress we married that day and have been together everyday since, we went to the beach and rode horses right in the surf, we went to Santa Monica pier and rode the roller coaster till we threw up, we did all the things we said we would and more. I never felt so full of life until I met Ashley.

I often thought what if you could you exchange your one life for another? A caterpillar turns into a butterfly. If a mindless insect can do it, why couldn't I? Was it any more unimaginable than the sinking of the Evanescent? I had definatly changed form the insect I once was and with Ashley's help I was who I wanted to be all along, a butterfly. We had two beautiful children together, who in turn gave us six wonderful grand children. Never had I made a better choice than the one I did when I chose to be with her over everything else.

We had a great family and lived a life full of love and happiness, being together forever and always, as promised.

And guess what….

We _Never Let Go_.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long I thought I had already posted it :s**

**Thanks too all those who have read this story till the end and for all your reviews and adding this to your story favorites :) **

**Wish you all the best, Hopefully be back soon. =D**


End file.
